


Sharing Notes

by Moofleoofle



Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: High School AU, I wrote this back in 2017 but I’m posting it now cuz why not, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moofleoofle/pseuds/Moofleoofle
Summary: "Imagine your otp sharing a high school textbook, leaving each other notes and answers."
Relationships: Guren Nash/Ceylan Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sharing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so,, Yes I literally wrote this fic three years ago. I recently stumbled across it whilst revisiting my old Tenkai stuff. I never posted it online since I was quite embarrassed about writing and romance it but lowkey?? It’s not as bad as I remember it to be.

Ceylan's pov: 

Okay so, I go to this really lame school. I mean, all schools are lame but this one just sucks man!  
First of all, the amount of students that there are compared to the size of the school is insane. It's super difficult to get from class to class without trampling over angsty teens. Second, the cafeteria food bland and sad and third... well there are many things I could go into but the worst thing has to be how cheap the school can be. It's gotten to the point where students in separate classes have to share textbooks, for every class that has them! And I mean, it's not like I care enough about school to take my textbook home, but my textbook parter for history keeps forgetting to bring the thing back to school. It's gotten to the point where the person who sits next to me will just hand me her textbook whenever I get to my desk.  
And before you suggest that I go talk to the guy, I’ll have you know that I have absolutely no idea what he looks like. All I know is that his name is Guren Nash.

~~~~

I stumbled into the first period world history classroom, tripping over other students who crammed through the narrow doors. I checked the area where the textbooks were stored and to my surprise it was there! That’s a first. I took out the textbook and walked over to my desk. When I sat down and looked at the book, a post-it note that was peeking out from one of the pages caught my eye. Tilting my head a bit in confusion, I thought that my textbook partner might've left some pointers or answers in there. Curiosity got to me and I opened it up to the page with the yellow slip of paper and realized it was a message directed to me. In tiny handwriting it read:  
To my textbook partner, (I believe your name is Ceylan?)  
_Sorry about forgetting to bring our textbook back to class all those times! I get busy and it doesn't cross my mind that I share this with you. To make it up to you I wrote down extra notes for you. The papers should be at the back of the book. Again I’m so sorry!  
\- Guren ___

____

____

I rolled my eyes at the message. I guess he finally noticed that he's been forgetting to bring the textbook back an abnormal amount of times. But hey, free notes! 

For the sake of being nice and out of curiosity about Guren, I decided to humour the guy and write back.  
I tore out a chunk of a page from my notebook and began to write:  
_It's okay dude don't worry about it. just don't do this again. Thanks for the notes but my teacher has already started to get suspicious of me. She probably thinks I'm irresponsible (I mean I am but that's not the point)  
\- Ceylan _

____

____

The bell rang and the class settled down. I slouched into my chair letting the teacher begin her long and boring lecture. I didn't pay attention to her of course. The only thoughts that crossed my mind were about Guren and how or if he'd respond to me. 

~~~~

Two days have past and once again I have to go to my first period history class. And once again entered the classroom by pushing through other students who were also about to be late. I went over to the shelving area and checked if my textbook was there, surprisingly it was. I sat down at the desk again seeing another yellow post-it note stick out from the same page I left my note. 

He responded. 

I opened up the book and read the message:  
_Oh I'm sorry! I'll set a reminder on my phone that will tell me to bring the book back every day so this will never happen again.  
By the way, it's nice to finally kinda interact with the person that shares my textbook! Hello from class A!  
\- Guren _

I snickered a bit at the message. God, this Guren kid is pretty apologetic. But In a way, it's kinda cute. Wait, no I shouldn't think that. I shouldn't deem a guy I've never met in person to be cute. Is that even reasonable? I shook away those thoughts and focused on answering back. Tearing out yet another portion of a notebook page I wrote:  
_Well, whatever helps you remember is okay with me dude!  
It's nice to "meet" you too! The situation may be solved but we should write more notes like these :D  
\- Ceylan _

I placed the message into the book, hoping that I can continue to 'talk' with Guren more. He really interested me, I wonder what kind of person he is. 

~~~~

It's been about 2 months and I still exchange notes with that Guren kid.  
He finally solved the textbook issue and now we just randomly write each other answers to questions and chat about weird stuff that goes on in our lives. It's actually really fun to read notes about him, he also seems to be interested in my boring life which is honestly a first. Then again, he's been really helpful in keeping me happy while I deal with the almost never ending mess that is high school. And him helping me pass history is a plus too! 

From the way he writes I can tell he's really nice and caring. He's always willing to help me out and gets fired up really easily.  
when he gets excited, his writing gets bigger and he adds like five exclamation marks. And when I write in some jokes or puns, he’ll draw a little laughing face on the corner of the note.  
He may not be the best artist, but he's definitely a great person. 

For someone who I've never seen in real life or at least never recognized in the halls, I've grown really attached to Guren. He's just such a weird kid. At one point, I asked him for his number but he refused to give it to me because he thought this way of communicating was more fun.  
His adorable badly drawn doodles and his all around great personality have really made me anticipate his responses to my notes and jokes. It's pretty reasonable to say that I've somewhat developed a small crush on Guren. And I know that’s a crazy thing to say given that I’ve never talked to him in person, but what can I say? He’s just... _nice._

____

____

~~~~

I walked into the first period history classroom. It was good to not have to cram through other students because unlike most other days, I made it to school early.  
I thought it would be a good Idea to get to class before the morning bell rang since I could read the new note from Guren. I looked around the class and saw another student crouched down in the back of the room where the textbooks are held. I don't remember seeing this guy before but he seemed oddly familiar to me. Whatever, I should go and get my textbook. Walking to the shelving area, I crouched down next to the boy. He turned to me and gave me a warm smile. 

"Hello!" The boy greeted me. 

I was caught a bit off guard by the boy's smile. He seemed so welcoming full of joy, it almost felt like I knew him my entire life. I couldn't help but think that he looked a bit weird. The guy’s tan with round violet eyes. Then he had these big goofy eyebrows that were covered a bit by his spiky red and brown hair. He’s definitely an odd looking person but then again, that is coming from the guy who wears goggles on his head all the time. 

"Yo!" I returned the greeting, waving slightly. 

I turned and looked throughout the shelf noticing that the textbook wasn't where Guren usually left it. 

For a moment I thought that Guren had forgotten to bring it in today, but that was when the redheaded guy crouched down lower and put away a textbook exactly where Guren would leave it. I looked at the guy then back at the textbook Which had the corner of a yellow post it note sticking out from one of the pages.  
And then it hit me. 

"You're Guren?!" 

The boy turned to me. His head tilted blinking a bit. He probably wondered if I met him before. When I extended my hand out to grab the textbook he noticed what was going on. 

"Ceylan.......?"

There was a silence between us until we both began to laugh. He looked so happy. His smile was so wide and enthusiastic, it was just like how I imagined his expressions to be when I read his notes. 

"I can't believe it's really you!" I laughed. "You're weirdly just like how I imagined you to be!" 

"Yeah I imagined someone like you too!" Guren agreed.  
The laughter died down and Guren paused for a bit before speaking again. "Does this mean we can't exchange notes anymore?" He was pouting a bit.  
I was taken back by his question but I quickly shook my head. 

"Who said we can't be friends in person and still exchange notes?" I smiled at the redhead placing a hand on his shoulder. Guren looked up and faced me as if he needed more confirmation. "You don't need to worry about it I promise!" I reassured.  
his expression lit up once again. He straightened out his posture, extending his hand out towards me. 

"I'm Guren nice to finally meet you!" 

I blushed a bit, but maintained my cool and shook his hand. 

"I'm ceylan, nice to meet you too Guren!"  
I have to admit, seeing Guren in person and knowing that he is literally just how I imagined him to be, made me like him a lot more.  
He let go of my hand and looked at our textbook. 

"I know that some parts of the note aren't relevant anymore, but you should read it. It's important!" Guren said with a playful wink.

"Will do!" I winked back at him. Guren chuckled then stood up. 

"Anyways I have to go, it was nice meeting you Ceylan!" 

"You too, See ya!"  
With that, Guren turned and waved walking out into the halls. 

I went up to my desk carrying the textbook. I sat down placing it onto the desk and opening it up to the page with the new message that read:  
_Okay, so I know that we haven't seen each other in person yet but how about we meet up at the front doors after school today. I'll make sure to make a sign or something so you know it's me ;)_  
Anyways we could go out and get something to eat, kinda like a date?  
\- Guren


End file.
